This invention relates to a method of manufacturing carbonaceous granular molecular sieve. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing carbonaceous granular molecular sieve from a vinylidene chloride copolymer without necessitating any activating treatment.
Heretofore, molecular sieves consisting of zeolite have chiefly been used for the separation and refinement of gases. The zeolite molecular sieve, however, lacks in chemical resistance and its selective adsorption capacity deteriorates at high temperatures. Besides the above, it is also expensive. Therefore, it is not suitable for employment on an industrial scale.
Molecular sieve materials obtainable by sintering certain carbonaceous materials followed by activating treatment are also known in the art. Such carbonaceous molecular sieve, however, is inadequate for continuous use for a long period of time because of its low mechanical strength.
The industries dealing with gases have accordingly been calling for a molecular sieve material, which has sufficient chemical resistance and mechanical strength while having excellent selective adsorption capacity with respect to different gases.